JacobOrden.txt
__TOC__ ConvCovenantGenericJacob01 |scene= |srow=4 |topic=00061FC0 |before=GenericNPC_One: Jacob, what're you gonna do if those raiders attack again? |response=''{Reassuring}'' I figure the same thing we did last time. Charge up the turrets and let Swanson deal with them. |after=GenericNPC_One: They're getting bolder. And if the batteries run out of juice... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00061FBC |before=GenericNPC_One: They're getting bolder. And if the batteries run out of juice... |response=''{Trying to be sly and subtle - it should be obvious he's talking about something shady}'' If we need more energy cells, they will be provided. |after=GenericNPC_One: And the raiders? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00061FBA |before=GenericNPC_One: And the raiders? |response=''{Politician mode - concealing something}'' We all knew it was going to be tough to make something out of nothing. But remember what Covenant is about. It's worth it. |after=GenericNPC_One: I know. But we won't help anyone if we all get wiped out. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00061FB8 |before=GenericNPC_One: I know. But we won't help anyone if we all get wiped out. |response=''{Emphasize "dealt" - he's talking about something secret, but talking in code in case he's overheard}'' If it comes to that, the raiders will be dealt with. I guarantee that. |after=GenericNPC_One: That's all I needed to know. Thanks, Jacob. |abxy=A1a}} DialogueCovenant |scene= |srow=3 |topic=000786A4 |trow=3 |before= |response=Closing the office. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=I need to lock up in here. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=If you need me or Mr. Fitzgerald, try back again tomorrow. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |scene= |srow=15 |topic=000A7CAD |trow=2 |before= |response=''{A hint of emphasis}'' Mind what I said about Mr. Dan. He's not the best influence. |after=Player Default: Thanks for the warning. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Well hello, stranger. |after=JacobOrden: The name's Jacob and I run this town. Glad you passed the test, our door's always open to good quality people. |abxy=A}} |topic=0008B3A0 |before=NPCMJacobOrden: Well hello, stranger. |response=''{Politician}'' The name's Jacob and I run this town. Glad you passed the test, our door's always open to good quality people. |after=JacobOrden: You can use one of the beds in the guest house. And you should visit Penny's store. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0008B397 |before=JacobOrden: The name's Jacob and I run this town. Glad you passed the test, our door's always open to good quality people. |response=You can use one of the beds in the guest house. And you should visit Penny's store. |after=Player Default: I appreciate the hospitality. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0008B396 |before=Player Default: I appreciate the hospitality. |response=''{Politician}'' For people like you, any time. |after=JacobOrden: You might want to stay clear of Mr. Dan. I've had some complaints about him. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0008B395 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: This place looks too good to be true. |response=''{Politician - friendly}'' To compete with Diamond City and Bunker Hill we offer something they don't: comfort and civility. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=Stay here a spell and you be the judge if it's working. |after=JacobOrden: You might want to stay clear of Mr. Dan. I've had some complaints about him. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=0008B394 |before=Player Default: Is that it? |response=''{Not offended}'' Why yes, sorry. Didn't mean to keep you waiting. |after=JacobOrden: You might want to stay clear of Mr. Dan. I've had some complaints about him. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0008B393 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Anything else in town? |response=''{Friendly}'' Doc Patricia will be more than happy to patch you up. For a modest fee, of course. |after=JacobOrden: You might want to stay clear of Mr. Dan. I've had some complaints about him. |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: Anything else in town? |response=''{Amused at Deezer}'' We also have a workbench - ask Talia, she'll set you up. Oh, and have you tried Deezer's lemonade? As he says, it's dee-licious. |after=JacobOrden: You might want to stay clear of Mr. Dan. I've had some complaints about him. |abxy=Y2a}} |topic=0008B38E |before=Player Default: For people like you, any time. |response=''{Underplaying, clear this is a sensitive subject he's trying to bury / Conspiratorial}'' You might want to stay clear of Mr. Dan. I've had some complaints about him. |after=Player Default: Thanks for the warning. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0008B38D |before=Player Default: Thanks for the warning. |response=''{Friendly}'' Just being a good host. |after=JacobOrden: You have a good stay now. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0008B38C |before=Player Default: I'll talk to whoever I want, pal. |response=''{Not offended}'' It's not like that. Just trying to help you out. |after=JacobOrden: You have a good stay now. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0008B38A |before=Player Default: Who's Dan? |response=He's a gun-for-hire. Not the most savory line of work, if you ask me. |after=JacobOrden: You have a good stay now. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0008B385 |before=Player Default: Just being a good host. |response=''{Friendly}'' You have a good stay now. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=14 |topic=000A7CAD |before= |response=''{Relieved, genuinely friendly}'' Doctor Chambers filled me in on your... arrangement. |after=JacobOrden: I can't tell you how relieved we are. Everyone in Covenant has suffered dearly at the Institute's plan. |abxy=A}} |topic=0018F93E |trow=2 |before=NPCMJacobOrden: Doctor Chambers filled me in on your... arrangement. |response=''{Sincere, some personal pain in here / Relieved}'' I can't tell you how relieved we are. Everyone in Covenant has suffered dearly at the Institute's plan. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Conviction}'' We all believe in the mission but outsiders may not clearly see the sacrifices that are necessary to protect the Commonwealth. |after=Player Default: I'd like to help further if I can. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0018F93D |before=Player Default: I'd like to help further if I can. |response=''{Friendly}'' Actually, I was wanting to help you. |after=JacobOrden: We'd be honored to fly the Minuteman flag and contribute further to the safety and welfare of the Commonwealth. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0018F93C |before=Player Default: Goodbye. |response=One more thing... |after=JacobOrden: We'd be honored to fly the Minuteman flag and contribute further to the safety and welfare of the Commonwealth. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0018F93B |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Do you really think the sacrifices will be worth it? |response=''{Conviction - repressed anger / Somber}'' The synth menace has touched nearly every family in the whole Commonwealth. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Admits they could fail / Somber}'' I... I don't know if the SAFE test will ever be perfect, but if there's a chance to tell who the real people are, the wholesome people... |after= |abxy=X1b}} |before= |response=''{Utter conviction / Defiant}'' Well, we have to take it. |after=Player Default: I'd like to help further if I can. |abxy=X1c}} |topic=0018F93A |trow=3 |before=Player Default: How'd your people suffer? |response=''{genuine sympathy, pain}'' All of us have lost people to the Institute... Poor Ted Huntley lost his entire family when a Courser retrieved a synth. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Conviction}'' Covenant's main goal is to improve our synth detection test. But it's equally important to help heal the casualties of this phantom war. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=I hope you understand. |after=Player Default: I'd like to help further if I can. |abxy=Y1c}} |topic=0018F935 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Actually, I was wanting to help you. |response=''{Proud}'' We'd be honored to fly the Minuteman flag and contribute further to the safety and welfare of the Commonwealth. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Actually, I was wanting to help you. |response=''{Friendly}'' We all consider you a part of the family now. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{True friend}'' So if you want to use the workshop and help contribute to our community you're more than welcome. |after= |abxy=A2b}} |scene=- |srow=7 |topic=000C459F |before= |response=''{Angry, will lead to violence}'' Our bunk house is off limits! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C459E |before= |response=''{Angry}'' That's stealing! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000890B6 |trow=5 |before= |response=''{Truly friendly}'' Doctor Chambers had good things to say about you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Said with a wink and a nod}'' Penny's got some extra special deals for you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Conviction}'' All we need is time and we'll get that SAFE test purring. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' It's good to see a new face around here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Well, hello. |after= |abxy=}} MS17 |scene= |srow=15 |topic=000A7D10 |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' I hope you're enjoying your stay. |after=Player Default: Thanks for the warm welcome. |abxy=A}} |topic=000ED42F |before=Player Default: Thanks for the warm welcome. |response=''{Too polite}'' And you have manners, too. That makes you doubly welcome here. Unfortunately, I got a town to run. |after=JacobOrden: Ask away. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000ED42E |before=Player Default: Goodbye. |response=''{Friendly}'' Talk to you later. |after=JacobOrden: Ask away. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000ED42D |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Tell me about yourself. |response=''{Friendly, proud}'' I make sure Penny, Talia, and everyone's got what they need. It's a full time job to keep our little community afloat. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Distracted}'' But someone's got to do it. If you'll excuse me. |after=JacobOrden: Ask away. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=000ED42C |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Can I ask some questions? |response=''{Salesman}'' Our community's small but we got one of the best shops in the whole Commonwealth. And real beds, too. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Stay as long as you like. |after=JacobOrden: Ask away. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=000ED427 |before=Player Default: Do you know anything about a missing caravan? |response=''{Politician denial - maybe his facade cracks a little on "many times" and reveals anger / Irritated}'' Is this about those Stockton people? I've told Mr. Dan many, many times - we never saw them. |after=Player Default: Do you know anything about a missing caravan? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000ED426 |before=Player Default: I have to go. |response=''{Doesn't mean it}'' You have a good day. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000ED425 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: You ever hear of a Compound? |response=''{Politician's denial - could be lying}'' Why that sounds interesting, stranger. But I can't say I've ever heard of a... Compound, was it? |after=Player Default: Do you know anything about a missing caravan? |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: You ever hear of a Compound? |response=''{Politician making a smooth joke}'' If you ask me, I think Dan's been baking in the sun too long. The only secret we got here is what's in Deezer's lemonade. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before= |response=''{Sardonic}'' And if you can get Deezer to tell you, you just got to fill me in. As the robot says, "It's dee-licious." |after=Player Default: Do you know anything about a missing caravan? |abxy=X2b}} |topic=000ED424 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Does Covenant have a problem with synths? |response=''{The question almost breaks his politician's mask - undercurrents here of deep feelings (hatred) / Irritated}'' Shouldn't everyone have a problem with synths? But there's none of those... things here. Rest assured. |after=Player Default: Do you know anything about a missing caravan? |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: Does Covenant have a problem with synths? |response=''{Smooth recovery to politician's safe answer}'' Hard work, shrewd trading, and a commitment to make a healthy community. It's a team effort. |after=Player Default: Do you know anything about a missing caravan? |abxy=Y2a}} |topic=000ED41F |before=Player Default: And you have manners, too. That makes you doubly welcome here. Unfortunately, I got a town to run. |response=''{Friendly}'' Ask away. |after=Player Default: Do you know anything about a missing caravan? |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=16 |topic=002074A0 |before= |response=''{Politician - edge to it}'' Heya, stranger. It's no secret you've been poking around. Not very neighborly of you, if you ask me. |after=JacobOrden: I know you think you're doing the right thing. Just don't make any rash decisions you'll regret. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000EEC3C |before=Player Default: Give me the caps and I'll drop the whole thing. |response=''{Relief! / Friendly}'' Here you go. Come back anytime. |after=JacobOrden: Tell you what. I'll let the Compound know you're coming. Then you can make your case to them. Good luck. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000EEC3B |before=Player Default: You can keep your caps. |response=''{Being earnest / Somber}'' Please, just leave well enough alone. There's more going on then you realize. |after=JacobOrden: Tell you what. I'll let the Compound know you're coming. Then you can make your case to them. Good luck. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000EEC3A |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Surely, there's room for compromise? I get Stockton's survivors and we stay... friends. I'd have to know more, though. |response=''{Considering, keeping up the facade, though / Thinking}'' That's a tall order. A deal like that, well, that's above my pay grade. |after=JacobOrden: Tell you what. I'll let the Compound know you're coming. Then you can make your case to them. Good luck. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: Surely, there's room for compromise? I get Stockton's survivors and we stay... friends. I'd have to know more, though. |response=''{Veiled threat, clear he doesn't want to hurt the player / Sad}'' Please, stranger, just stay clear of the Compound. |after=JacobOrden: Tell you what. I'll let the Compound know you're coming. Then you can make your case to them. Good luck. |abxy=X2a}} |topic=000EEC39 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: How can you justify killing a caravan? |response=''{Hard sell on the player}'' It isn't as simple as all that. Hasn't our community been good to you? And others passing through? |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Earnest, managing to sound sincere}'' So all I'm asking is you have a little faith in us. |after=Player Default: Give me the caps and I'll drop the whole thing. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=000EEC34 |before=JacobOrden: Here you go. Come back anytime. |response=''{Politician - unclear if this is a trap}'' Tell you what. I'll let the Compound know you're coming. Then you can make your case to them. Good luck. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000ED416 |before=JacobOrden: Heya, stranger. It's no secret you've been poking around. Not very neighborly of you, if you ask me. |response=''{Politician's veiled ultimatum - a touch of sorrow / Conspiratorial}'' I know you think you're doing the right thing. Just don't make any rash decisions you'll regret. |after=Player Default: Just come out and say what you mean. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000ED415 |before=Player Default: Just come out and say what you mean. |response=''{Coy / Conspiratorial}'' Maybe you heard a rumor about Stockton's caravan and a certain Compound? So hypothetically, let's say there's something to that. |after=JacobOrden: We wouldn't do anything unless we had good reasons. The best. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000ED414 |before=Player Default: I know you and your secret Compound are behind what happened to Stockton's caravan. |response=''{Coy / Conspiratorial}'' Supposing, hypothetically, we are. |after=JacobOrden: We wouldn't do anything unless we had good reasons. The best. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000ED413 |before=Player Default: I don't know what you're talking about. |response=''{Slightly annoyed, a touch of a threat}'' If only that were true. Use your best judgment, friend. |after=JacobOrden: We wouldn't do anything unless we had good reasons. The best. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000ED412 |before=Player Default: What rash decisions are you talking about? |response=''{Coy}'' Maybe your next destination doesn't appreciate trespassers. |after=Player Default: Just come out and say what you mean. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000ED40D |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Maybe you heard a rumor about Stockton's caravan and a certain Compound? So hypothetically, let's say there's something to that. |response=''{Politician's line - but clear he really believes it / Conspiratorial}'' We wouldn't do anything unless we had good reasons. The best. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Politician negotiating}'' Tell you what, you just stop this investigation and I'll give you a gift. 100 caps. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Sincere}'' And then you'd be welcome back here as our friend any time. |after=Player Default: Give me the caps and I'll drop the whole thing. |abxy=A1c}} |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=0003702A |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' I'll send word to the Compound. They'll be expecting you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Worried}'' Just stay clear of the Compound. Please. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files